Curiosity killed the Chat
by istaxcollector
Summary: Marinette loved chat noir she finally admitted it but now her beloved kitty was not there with her she knew it she should have been to...to take the hit but now love of her life, his kitty, Adrien was dead
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

\--No one's POV--

"Ladies first, my lady"

"Chat, please cut the flirting"

"As you wish..."

Chat's words were cut out by a katana blade flying near them.

The akuma was a boy around 16 years old. He was wearing a red leather jacket and black jeans. He had a black leather belt and in that belt a swiss pocket knife was hanging.

"Now we got businnes!" said Chat frustrated by the deadly and sharp object passing near his lady.

The leather-clad hero jumped to a roof running as fast as he can towards the akuma knowing what to do. 5 years of crime-akuma fighting gained him some experience. He exactly knew where the akuma was.

"Chat, be careful!"

"I am always care-fur my lady"

"Cataclysm!"

The battlecry echoed in the evacuated street. Before the akuma could even react his pocket knife was black and turning to dust.

A black butterfly emerged from the ashes of the pocket knife. Without any distraction polka dotted hero cleansed the akuma

"No more evil doing for you, time to de-evilize"

A white butterfly flied away from the polka dotted yoyo

"Bye bye little butterfly"

This was their last smooth fight

Author's notes

Forgive me for spelling mistakes and typos. English is not my main language and this is my first fanfic, but everyone has to start somewhere and also on the following chapters the rating might become 'M' but it is 'T' for now


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

\--Marinette's POV--

She felt... conflicted. At this point she couldn't deny she had feelings for chat noir, but she also liked Adrien... Yes, that was the definition, conflicted. on one side the blonde caring and perfect and unreachable handsome model. On the other hand there was her flirty and caring feline partner chat noir. The way he always cares and protects her, how he takes the hits that are meant for ladybug...

"Marinette" her kwami tikki said earning her attention

"What are you thinking about"

"Nothing" the blunette answered

"Is it about chat noir" tikki replied

The designer started panicing "No, where did that come up"

"Marinette, I see the way you look when you're around him."

Marinette wanted to say no, I don't like him, my heart is Adrien's but she couldn't she couldn't lie to tikki. It just didn't feel right so she said: "It's just... I still like Adrien but I can't deny it anymore. Yes, I like chat noir"

"So why don't you just te-"

"Marinette!"

This was her maman's voice

"Come help with the bakery."

Author's notes

Here is chapter 2. So this will be the length of a chaper. I know it is short but I just don't like to make it longer via puting in useless descriptions. For example you all know how marinette's room looks. Let's just jump straight to the plot


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

\--Adrien's POV--

"Kid don't do that" said his arrogant but actually caring feline kwami.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

He knew what he meant. running in like that... But he didn't care, he would die for his lady. He would always run in for his lady or jump in front of her to take the hit to save his lady. He knew lucky charm didn't work on him three years thought him that much. He knew his lady did not know about lucky charm not working on him.

"I don't care plagg, I would die for her!"

"Kid... don't do that. I know you like her but you can't protect -and by protect I mean recklessly jumping in front of the hit that was made for ladybug- her forever. You have to stop and unlike you lucky charm works on her. she could get healed instantly from a wound that would kill you! You have to stop!"

"Do you think I give any amount of shit that lucky charm works on her, that she can survive a wound that could kill me!"

He didn't, he didn't give a fuck about surviving or not. He just didn't want his lady to feel the pain of getting shot or getting sliced or getting hit by a car and so on and so forth. His pain would be a hundred times more if the hit he took hit it's intended target... his lady


	4. Chapter 4

\--Marinette's POV--

She had made her mind: She was going to ask adrien out and if rejeced -which was disastrous in her idea- she was going to ask chat out. She knew it was selfish to use chat as a plan B but... but she could not find an excuse

"Tikki I want to talk." said the blunette designer

"Of course marinette" said the polka dotted kwami

"I have a plan but it feels wrong"

"What is it?"

"I want to open up to adrien"

"So what's the feels-wrong part"

"You see if adrien rejects me I am going to ask chat too"

"So you are using him as a backup plan"

"Yes"

"I understand your concern and to be honest that's not the right thing to do. You shouldn't play with chat noir's feelings"

"You're right" said marinette with tears that were therathening to burst out any moment

Now was the time to make up her mind

"You know what? I don't give a fuck anymore I, marinette dupain-cheng am gonna open up to adrien agreste" now she was sure. She was going to ask adrien out


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

\--No one's POV--

"Hey Mari" said the blonde model

"Hey Adrien" said the designer. One can sense the nervousness of her voice

"Wow, Mari you are nervous what happened? Is something wrong?"

Marinette had invited adrien to talk about something, they were in a park.

"Adrien, we need to talk" Being 19 years old and having finished lycée gave her some more confidence. Not much though

"Yes, you told me that, so what is this about?"

"Adrien, it's about-"

"About what Mari?" Adrien could swear he heard someone say "Fuck it". But that wasn't important was it

She could sense adrien was... tense, angry well... kind of.

"Adrien I've been trying to tell you something since we were 14."

"To be honest I... I like you" She felt like a great weight just got off of her shoulders

but here came the hard part: Waiting for response

"So what do you think wanna grab a cup of coffee?" She was suprised she could say that without screwing up.

He was... furious. well he was angry when he came here, that's a fact. Probably because he had harsh conversation with his father about university. He wanted to study physics while his father wanted him to get a business degree. But now it was at another level he was furious. How dare she ask him out! If he was going to give his heart to someone, it was his lady

"No, I will not come! no coffee no anything, my heart is someone else's and don't you dare touch it"

Authors notes

You just got cliffhanger-ed! That's it for this chapter. Also I do one chapter a day, well... maybe two so it feels way more progressive.

See you tomorrow!

[Me editing it after like 2 weeks after it was written]

Wow duckwhisker and dat guest

Thank you very much for the rewiew

Thanks a lot


	6. Chapter 6

HAPTER 6

\--Marinette's POV--

"Hey ma'am do you know the location of the nearest pub" She couldn't take the pain anymore. She had to numb it

"Turn left from that street and yoı will see it."

"Thanks"

She followed the directions the lady had given her. The designer entered the pub without a second thought. It was very neat and modern. Being in central paris kinda required that much.

"Hello what would you like to drink" said the barmen

The blunette designer responded with "A glass of scotch please"

MANY SHOTS LATER

She was drunk. Like drunk as all fuck. She didn't mind though as long as it helped her numb a pain all alcohol was welcome.

"Heyyy... I have an ideaaa..."

A very very bad idea came to her mind while her drunk mind did not work properly: WHY NOT GO OUT AS LADYBUG WHILE DRUNK

Authors Notes

So U usually write 2 or 3 chapters a day and when I have like 15 chapters reserve the pace might go up to 2 chapters a day also write on rewiews how long you want this story to be it most likely will be in between 10 and 15 K words (cuz lets be realistic it's my first fic)

And also the first follow and the first fav has been done to the fic thank you for that so I suppose See you tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

\--Adrien's POV--

Boy, was he pissed. He felt like transforming and storming into his hause yelling and possibly hurting his father. Ohhhh, Yes hurting his father. He was tired, tired of being controlled, tired of not having his own life, tired of rejection, tired of trying to please his father, tired of faking his personality, tired of living his life!

He had to go and get his thoughts together.

And he started to run... to a safe place where he could transform

About 10 minutes later he was in a alleyway and was readying to transform

"Plagg claws out!"

And with that word green light started to envelope his body

And look at that! The handsome model adrien agreste was gone and in the place he was 5 seconds ago flirty feline Chat Noir was standing

"Better get going."

Authors notes

This was a fairly hard chpter to write but the actual hard-to-write chapters are on the way!

Also there will be 2 or 3 more chapters until the main event.

See you tomorrow


End file.
